La apuesta
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair, aseguran que todas las chicas estan bajo sus pies pero cuando se menciona que Katniss Everdeen y Annie Cresta apenas los notan, estos chicos para poder mantener su orgullo, apuestan que ese par de señoritas se enamoraran de ellos, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando son ellos los que se enamoran de estas asombrosas chicas al descubrir la chica que realmente son?...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, bueno este fanfic es todo mio y me llego la inspiracion de golpe asi que no he podido resistirme y bueno les dejo el primer cap.(:**

KATNISS POV

Suena el despertador, indicandome que es hora de volver al instituto,despues de las vacaciones, la verdad no iria de no ser por Annie y por que quiero ser escritora y arqueologa y para eso hay que demostrar merecerlo de verdad. Bueno volviendo al tema Annie,Annie Cresta, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ella es de téz blanca, unos ojos verdes muy lindos por cierto, cabello castaño largo y ondulado, pomulos marcados, estatura media y muy guapa, en cuanto a la personalidad somos totalmente diferentes y muy parecidas mientras yo quiero ser escritora y arqueologa, ella quiere ser actriz y modelo, mientras yo soy un poco antisocial, ella se adapta perfectamente con las personas que la rodean,ella se viste como princesa y a mi se me da una onda mas discreta,yo vivo de la imaginacion de los libros y ella del drama del cine, en simples palabras: poca gente me quiere de verdad y a ella es dificil no quererla, creo que lo que hace funcionar esta amistad es que conn uestra diferentes personalidades nos cuidamos,nos entendemos y queremos a nuestra manera.

¿Yo? Soy Katniss Everdeen, 17 años, arrogante,ojos grises,estatura media, piel aceitunada, cabelllo castaño, generalmente lo traigo en una trenza no muy peinada, pero asi soy yo, muy orgullosa y malemadrista, pero tengo sueños, el más grande de ellos seria viajar por el mundo para descubrir que me tiene el pasado y escribir una novela que se convierta en un clásico.

Bien creo que se me hizo tarde, asi que me levanto de la cama y me voy al espejo y ahí esta de nuevo la chica de ojos grises y pelo alborotado, se que Annie pasara por mi en cualquier minuto asi que voy a mi closet y elijo unos jeans negros, una blusa con el estampado de Inglaterra, me pongo mi chaqueta negra y nunca podrian faltar mis amadas botas negras, nunca salgo de casa sin ellas, la verdad a veces Annie me regaña pero sabe que lo hace en vano, sabe que yo amo a mis botas más que mi chaqueta y ya es mucho decir, me coloco de nuevo frente al espejo y hago mi usal trenza sin dedicarle mucho tiempo lo que le da un aspecto perfecto para mi habitual estilo. Creo que estoy lista para volver al instituo, mierda, el instituto…

ANNIE POV.

Yo soy Annie Cresta y les mentiria si les dijiera qu eno tengo nada que ver con Katniss Everdeen, ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, si lo se, puede que a veces sea arrogante y muy antisocial pero ella es mi Katnisss y jamás la dejaria por ninguna porrista como usualmente haria alguna chica de nuestra clase si le saliera la propuesta, tambien les mentiria si les dijiera que ami jamas me han salido propuestas, yo amablemente las rechaze y estoy perfectamente con mi amiga, mierda, mi amiga he olvidado que me toca recogerla hoy, termino con mi labial y esoty lista, hoy por ser el regreso de las vacaciones llevo una falda muy _cute__**, **_es rosa y no muy larga llevo una blusa floreada y unos zapatos bastante alegres, se que suena a una extraña combinacion pero les sorprenderia lo bien que me queda, salgo casi corriendo de casa y me subo a mi auto,llego a casa de los Everdeen y veo a Prim y a Katniss esperando, Prim es la hermana menor de Kat, la niña tiene apenas 13 años pero es bastante encantadora, uno nunca creeira que son hermanas, Prim tiene el pelo rubio lacio y largo y unos bonitos ojos azules, despues de tanto tiempo tambien es como mi hermanita, Prim siempre viene con nosotras pues su colegio queda muy cerca del instituto y a mi no me molesta dejarla en el colegio.

Cuando Katniss y la pequeña Prim entran al auto enciendo el motor y me dirijo al instituto…

PEETA POV.

Mierda. Acabaron las vacaciones y es hora de volver al instituto lo unico que me motiva es que ya es nuestro ultimo año y antes de que este se acabe tendre una bonita beca del football y tendre un bonito cupo en una bonita universidad.

¿Saben? Muchos me consideran un Don Júan y la verdad es muy dificil no serlo cuando posees un aspecto como el mio, soy alto, con unos impresionantes ojos azules, y un pelo rizado, perfecto y rubio, sin quitar mi abdomen de acero y que soy el capitán del equipo de ser sincero puedo tener a la chica que yo quiera y estoy siendo muy sencillo, otro Don Júan es mi mano derecha, mi mejor amigo, Finnick Odair, tengo que admitir que no es el más inteligente de todos pero es muy bueno en el football y con las chicas, fisicamente el tiene un pelo cobrizo muy genial y unos ojos color verde-azul mar, es alto y todo eso pero no se compara conmigo, como saben es tradicion que los capitanes de football salgan con la sexy capitana de las porristas y mi sexy novia no es la excepción, Glimmer es bastante sexy, esta muy buena, además que es toda una fiera en la intimidad, no es muy inteligente, pero es rubia y tiene unos ojos azul muy corrientes y me sirve mientras me consigo otro modelito asi que me subo en mi moto y me dirijo al maldito instituto de mierda…

FINNICK POV

Annie, ella es mi motivación para volver a clase, aunque no nos conoscamos formalmente todavia tengo que admitir que le he seguido la pista, la chica es bastante guapa y muy linda, he escuchado que quiere ser actriz y modelo y yo siento que cualquiera le quedaria a la perfeccion, ella es muy real y natural pero por ahora tengo Clove que es bajita con ojos y pelo azabache y con tez blanca, es atractiva y no esta mal pero no es Annie.

Clove es la mano derecha de Glimmer y por lo tanto esta en el equipo de porristas, por el momento Clove funciona por que asi puedo pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo y su novia, no es que Glimmer me agrade mucho pero es la novia de mi amigo y tengo que respetar. Peeta, Peeta es un cabrón pero es mi mejor amigo desde siempre, hasta mucho antes de entrar en el equipo, sin más demora me encamino al instituto para encontrarme con esa cabellera castaña…

KATNISS POV.

Hemos llegado al instituto despues de dejar a Prim en el colegio y me bajo del auto de Annie, en cuanto me paro fuera, una moto casi me atropella y escucho un grito agudo que se que proviene de mi mejor amiga.

-KATNISS!-

Trato que se me pase la impresión para ponerme furiosa y descargar con todo al idiota de la moto.

-IDIOTA! Acaso no te puedes fijar- en cuanto baja de la moto y se quita el casco me doy cuenta que es Peeta Mellark el engreido y presumido capitan de football y quiza mi nemesis por naturaleza, Mellark y yo llevamos en la misma clase desde que conoci a Annie las veces quehemos tenido rozes no ha terminado muy bien la cosa asi que no me importa lo que el hueco este tenga que decir, es un idota por no haberme visto.

-Sabes me gustaria fijarme pero no quiero, sabes, hoy no se me antoja tener cuidado con una cabrona de ojos grises-

-Me has llamado cabrona?- Y antes de que pueda reaccionar le estampo una mano en la mejilla, le deje rojo y me mira desafiente.

-Buscare una manera de vengarme Everdeen pero por el momento me has aburrido…-

**Si les agrada la historia haganmelo saber y dejen su review.**

**ADELANTO:**

**-Te apuesto que no todas las chicas quieren contigo Mellark ni contigo Odair.-dice Cato**

**-Menciona a dos que no se muera por nosotros.- dice mi amigo**

**-Annie Cresta y Katniss Everdeen-**

**-¿Es una apuesta?- digo yo con tono desafiante pues estoy decido a demostrarle a Cato que no soy poco para nadie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PEETA POV**

Katniss Everdeen, esa estupida acababa de darme una bofetada que seguramente mercecia pero no me importa asi que la amenazo y me voy de ahí esperando que nadie mas aparte de su amiga lo haya visto pero la suerte no esta de mi parte pues del otro lado con ojos desafiantes esta mi novia Glimmer.

-Vaya escenita te has montado con esa freaky Peeta…-

-Dejalo Glimmer no estoy de humor como para aguantar el tuyo-Me voy directamente a clases y despues de clases me dirijo a los vestidores pues tengo entrenamiento, cuando llego ya estan ahí Finnick, Marvel y Cato.

-Hey, Peeta! Escuche que tu y Glimmer pelearon por culpa de Everdeen- genial ahora hasta Marvel y Cato lo saben.

-Si, escuche eso yo tambien, pero seguro a Glimmer se le pasa si no, bueno no hay chicas que se resistan Mellark o a mi.- dice Finnick apoyandome

-Si ademas que tiene que ver las chicas con el football- digo yo

-Yo supongo que nada- dice nuevamente Finn.

-Te apuesto que no todas las chicas quieren contigo Mellark ni contigo Odair.-dice de pronto Cato

-Menciona a dos que no se muera por nosotros.- dice mi amigo

-Annie Cresta y Katniss Everdeen- Dice inesperadamente Marvel

-¿Es una apuesta?- digo yo con tono desafiante pues estoy decido a demostrarle a Cato que no soy poco para nadie.

-Es una apuesta- me confirma

-¿Qué perdemos y que ganamos nostros?- dice Finn haciendolo más interesante.

-Bueno si ganan creo que nos callarian la boca y nosotros pedimos perdon publicamente, pero si pierden ustedes admiten que no soy tan guapos ni encantadores y nos piden perdon publicamente- nos propone Cato.

-Me parece interesante- contesto

-La fecha limite es dentro de 4 meses-

-Acepto- decimos Finn y yo a unísono.

-Bien, pero creo que antes de que empiezen a seducir a Cresta y a Everdeen van a tener que dejar a Clove y a Glimmer por que unas como otras son demasiado peligrosas como para que les pongan los cuernos no creen?- Mierda, Glimmer, Clove, la verdad no me importan mucho creo que lo superaran.

-Lo superarán-digo yo y tres pares de ojos me miran incredulos.

-Bien,entonces es una apuesta- dice Marvel y nos estrechamos las manos, depues del entranamiento Finn y yo estamos caminando por el estacionamiento cuando Finnick practicamente grita:

-Me pido a Annie!- al principio no entendia que queria decir hasta que me acorde de la apuesta, MIERDA, me toca Katniss Everdeen la chica que casi atropello esta mañana, la chica que me dio una bofetada, mi enemiga natural y la chica que piensa que soy un idiota, sin duda este seria uno de los mejores deafios en mi vida y no lo iba a perder no importa que tenga que hacer Everdeen se enamorara de mi….

FINNICK POV

Cuando Cato menciono a Annie sin duda aceptaria la apuesta.

La apuesta, mi boleto dorado para ganarme a Annie y Annie la chica para ganar la apuesta, sin duda la mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida, Cuando mencionaron a Clove una punazada de Culpabilidad me golpeo el pecho pero ella no impediria que por fin conociera a Annie y que ganara la apuesta, asi que cuando me encontraba en estacionamiento con Peeta, me di cuenta que no le habia dicho que queria a Annie y entonces desesperadamente solte:

-Me pido a Annie!-

-Eso no es justo la chica no te odia!- me dijo Peeta y entonces recordo que la otra chica de la apuesta es Katniss la enemiga mortal de mi mejor amigo, sin duda seria todo un placer ver como lo intentaba Peeta, aunque el dijiera que la odiaba yo se que en el fondo el siente algo por ella, ya lo he pillado mirandola y a veces cuando habla de sus peleas se toma mas tiempo describiendo como iba vestida, tambien cuanod vamos a la biblioteca y ella esta ahí leyendo un libro el la mira con admiración pero jamás me he atrevido a decirle que se que quiza siente algo por ella por que se que su reaccion seria gritarme, despues de un silencio me doy cuenta de que no le constestado.

-Aguanta Mellark por que me la pedi.-

-Bueno Odair te dejo, por que ahí viene tu futura ex y bueno yo aca sobro-

Cuando me voltee vi la cabellera negra de mi novia.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no me has buscado?, te he esperado-

-Clove creo que tenemos que hablar-

- Dime Odair-

-Eres fantastica e increible pero creoq ue ya no siento lo mismo que senti hace 6 meses, lo lamento pero no podemos seguir siendo novios-

-QUE GILIPOLLESES DICES! NADIE JAMÁS ME HA DEJADO Y TÚ TE ARREPENTIRAS FINNICK!- dijo gritando y despues se dio la vuelta y se alejo hechando humo, cuando me voltee me tope con unos ojos verdes observandome expectantes por un segundo luego ella se alejo…

ANNIE POV

Hoy despues de clases me quede al club de teatro y yo sabia que Katniss estaba en alguna parte del instituto trabajando en alguna fantastica novela, ella me espera por que la tengo que llevar de regreso a su casa, pero no le molesta esperarme de hecho a veces me viene a ver ensayar y se da ideas para sus novelas, hoy empiezan los casting para ''ROMEO Y JULIETA'' que es una de mis favoritos, yo como siempre me gusta tener el principal por lo que aducione para Julieta Capuleto, como tengo club de teatro unas dos veces por semana o a veces menos hoy se hicieron las aduciones para el papel que quiero, el proximo Lunes se harán las audiciones para Romeo Montesco.

Al terminar las audiciones dijiero que mañana mismo estaria quien sería la protagonista en un cartel del pasillo, asi que Sali del insti suponiendo que Kat estaría esperandome pero en vez de ver a mi amiga, vi a Finnick Odair con su estupida novia, tengo que admitir que ese chico es totalmente guapo, un pelo cobrizo envidiable, unos ojos espectaculares y unos labios deseables, de repente senti como el corazón se me encogia, pero no era la primera vez, siempre que veia a Finnick con esa me pasaba y entonces paso lo que he estado esperando desde hace 6 meses: terminaron y automaticamente una enorme sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro en ese instante el se volteo y nuestro jojs se cruzaron un segundo despues yo mealeje apenada y salí en busca de Katniss, si Kat no estaba en el estacionamiento entonces sguro estaria en el techo, así que subi y efectivamente ahí estab mi mejor amiga sentada con un libro entre manos cuando se percato de mi precensia levanto los ojos y me miro extrañada, supongo por la enorme sorisa que mi labios estaban proyectando.

-Y a ti que mosca te pico?-me pregunto.

-Nada, anda dejate de cosas y vamonos.-

Nos dirijimos ami auto y a mitad de camino le dije:

-Adivina quienes terminaron en el estacionamiento-

-¿Peeta y Glimmer?- me pregunto casi desperada…..

**Jujuju! Holo! A todos espero y les guste es te chapter y le dejo un adelanto del proximo chapter:**

**-¿Se te ofrece algo Mellark?-**

**-Bueno pues ahora que preguntas si, pero no es algo si no más bien estoy buscando a alguien.**

**-Y se puede saber por que me molestas con eso.-**

**-Bueno por que resulta que la chica es es de ojos grises y un cabello castaño…-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holo! Amo sus reviews me motivan para seguir con la historia y bueno me alegra que les guste, este cap. se lo dedico a todos ustedes pero en especial a mi prima Angela, que me anima a seguir C;**

**ANNIE POV.**

-¿Peeta y Glimmer encerio?! Es lo primero que se te ocurre!- le digo sorprendida a Kat.

-No…no es eso es que no se me ocurre a ninguna otra pareja realmente publica a menos que…-

-SI! Finnick y Clove terminaron hace rato en el estacionamiento-

-Y es me importa por que…-

-Callate que si hubiese sido Peeta y Glimmer estuvieras dando saltitos de alegria-

-¿Por qué estaría yo feliz?- me dice Kat con su habitual caparazon de hierro , pero yo la conosco lo bastante bien como saber que eso no es lo que piensa.

-No se dime tú-

-Ay callate Annie, por que la que traia una sonrisa deslumbrante eras tu y si mejor me cuentas bien el porque de esa sonrisa.-

-Para mi suerte Everdeen hemos llegado a tu casa- digo parandome enfrente de la casa de los Everdeen.

-Tienes demasiada suerte pequeño caracol.- me dice mi amiga.

-¿Irás hoy a la librería?- le pregunto pues trabaja en la librería del centro.

-Si, de hecho me voy en una hora ya que Louis se fue y yo Gale tendremos que supervisar todo.- Gale es el compañero de trabajo de Katniss pero creo que el siente algo por mi amiga y ella solo lo considera un buen amigo.

-Entonces estarán Gale y tu solos en la librería, que romantico para una cita!- digo con tono empalagoso.

-Annie por dios solo estaremos trabajando no hay nada de romantico en eso además ya te he dicho que solo nos queremos como amigos.-

-Si ajá, lo que tu digas, al rato te mando un msj para ver si nos vemos cuando salgas-

-Me parece bien- y sale de mi coche y yo me dirijo a mi casa…

**KATNISS POV**

Annie y sus malditas suposisiones, Gale es solo un buen amigo, digo no es que sea feo de hecho es bastante guapo pero no es mi tpo, de hecho nadie en esta maldita ciudad es mi tipo o eso creo yo, total empiezo a arreglarme para ir a la librería, me encanta trabajar ahí, el olor a historias nuevas, clasicos, ojas viejas, sueños, verdades y MUCHAS páginas y Millones de libros, es algo que me encanta por que tambien aprovecho cuando no hay muchas gente para sentarme a leer entre las estanterias, es un sentimiento que me llena y no creo que Gale lo entienda por que por más que trabaje en la librería dudo mucho que alguna vez haya tocadoun libro en su vida y mucho menos leído.

Salgo de mi habitacion con el uniforme de la librería y me despido de mamá y de Prim y camino hacia la librería con Bushes de Hot Chelle Rae sonando en mis audifonos, llego y saludo a Gale.

-Gale-

-Catnip- el me llama así por que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez yo estaba resfriada y cuando le dije mi nombre a el creo escuchar ''Catnip''

-Y cuentame grandote que hacer hoy-

-Bueno Catnip pense que quiza podrias acomodar los libro de la estanteria F-

-No hay problema Gale- Y con eso me dirijo a la estanteria F, estoy ahí acomodando cuando una voz me sobresalta…

**PEETA POV**

Dajar a Finnick solo en el estacionamiento fue muy sabio despues de que me entere de la escenita que monto Clove, ademas de que cuando me dirijia a mi moto, Glimmer estaba ahí.

-Amor dime que ya se te pasó el humorcito que traias en la mañana- me dijo.

-No, sabes todavia esta muy presente-le respondo yo bruscamente.

-Anda amor, mira que mis padres salieron y no estarán en casa te parece si vamos ahorita y descargas tu enojo en mi- Glimmer me tienta, y si lo pienso bien, no me haria daño un polvo rapido y quiza despues de eso le invente una historia a Glimmer y la dejo.

-Vamos- le respondo y me subo a mi moto con ella atrás y nos dirijimos a su casa, cuando llegamos lo hacemos rapido en el sofá, despues le digo.

-Glimmer tenemos que hablar, esta relacion no puede continuar, no eres tu soy yo, y pienso que no podemos seguir viendonos.

-NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO ENCERIO MELLARK- dice alejandose de mi.

-Jamás he dicho algo tan encerio.- le respondo y me empiezo a vestir y salgo de su casa casi corriendo y me voy en mi moto llego a mi casa y me doy una ducha,estoy pensando en la apuesta y creo que quiza deberia ir a buscar a Katniss y tratar de arreglar lo de esta mañana para que me sea mas facil conquistarla, no importa que me trague el orgullo solo una vez.

Como no tengo idea de donde la puedo encontrar , busco en mi telefono en numero de Annie, lo tengo por que un día nos toco un trabajo de quimica juntos y teniamos que localizarnos, Annie a pesar de que quiere ser actriz y modelo es buenisisima para las matematicas y quimica, total decido llamarla.

-Annie?-

-Peeta, dime que se te ofrece-

-Oye no sabes donde puedo encontrar a Katniss es que queria disculparme por lo de hoy-

-Bueno, no te creo mucho pero puede que la localizes en la librería del centro, ahí esta trabajando.-

-Gracias Annie-

-Bye-

Me visto y voy hacia la librería, al llegar a un tipo grande en caja, cualquiera podria decir que es hermano de Katniss, ojos grises y pelo castaño, decido acercarme y preguntar por Katniss.

-Buenas Tardes- digo y entonces el tipo repara en mi.

-Buenas tardes ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-

-Busco a Katniss Everdeen, no sabes donde la puedo encontrar.-Al escuchar el nombre de Katniss el chico me miro con desconfianza y me dijo que estaba en el pasillo 7 estanderia F. Cuando llegue al pasillo distingui la trenza castaña de la chica que buscaba.

-Katniss- dije con voz ronca lo que la sobresalto y la hizo voltearse.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Mellark?-

-Bueno pues ahora que preguntas si, pero no es algo si no más bien estoy buscando a alguien.-

-Y se puede saber por que me molestas con eso.-

-Bueno por que resulta que la chica es es de ojos grises y un cabello castaño…- antes de que siguiera me interrumpio.

-Pero dudo mucho que ella quiera quela busques-

-Vamos Kat, solo me quiero disculpar por lo de esta mañana-

-Oh dios! Peeta Mellark me esta pidiendo perdon! Siento que voy a desmayarme, que halago que he hecho yo para merecer las disculpas del dios Mellark- dijo con sarcasmo y armando un escenita.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?-

-Si, ya vete-

-Sabes Glimmer y yo quedamos en el pasado-

-Y eso me importa por que….-

-Pense que quiza querrias ir conmigo al cine el viernes-

-No, estoy ocupada-

-El sabado?-

No, ire con al zoo con Prim-

-El domingo?-

-No me apetece gracias-

-Me estas rechazando?-

-Espero no dañar tu ego, Mellark-dicho estoy deja el pasillo dejandome ahí solo, vaya ninguna chica me habia rechazado, ella tiene algo no se… ¿especial?, no que va lo unico que tiene de especial es lo freaky…¿y si no? Vaya esta pelea interior no es muy normal, esperen! Lo que tengo en la cara es una sonrisa?,BASTA MELLARK CONCENTRATE EN LA APUESTA…..

**Bueno, no se desesperen criaturas del señor ya casi habrá mas acción….**

**Jajaja dejen sus reviews.**

**ADELANTO.**

**-Oh disculpa no te he visto- dijo ella siempre tan encantadora**

**-No importa- respondo como un tonto tratando de ayudarla con a levantar sus libros.**

**-¿Finnick verdad?- Sabe mi nombre! **

**-Efectivamente-**

**-Annie Cresta- dice poniendome la mano para estrecharla…**

**-Lo se, te sorprenderia saber cuanto se de ti- digo dandole una mirada tan intensa que se ruboriza y es un encanto cuando lo hace creo que me podria acostumbrar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno antes de empezar con el capitulo quiero agradecerles de todo corazon sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen seguir escribiendo y me sacan una sonrrisa cada vez que los leo asi que sigan dejandolos de verdad los amo, nos leemos abajo.**

**ANNIE POV.**

No se si hice lo correcto en decirle a Mellark donde estaba Kat, puesto que no se soportan aunque yo los sigo shipeando, despues del mensaje de Peeta recorde que tenia tarea de quimica pero tambien recorde que olvide mis libros en el instituto asi que lo mas razonable era ir por ellos y asi me subi a mi carro y conduje al instituto, cuando me baje habia otro auto en el estacionamiento pero no lo reconoci, asi que sin mas demora me adentre en el edificio y me diriji al salon de quimica pues estoy casi segura que ahí están , cuando entre y tome mis libros, escuche un ruido y como no soy la mas valiente Sali corriendo del salón hasta que choque con alguien pues su gemido de dolor me dijo que era un alguien…

**FINNICK POV.**

Seguia en el colegio por que decidi usar el gimnasio para tratar de distraerme y evitar lo mas que pudiera Clove, despues de hacer ejercicio fui a las regaderas y me di una ducha luego fui a los vestidores y Sali al pasillo, estaba a unos pocos metros de la salida cuando escuche unos pasos corriendo y al voltearme una chica choco contra mi, estoy seguro que era una chica por el pelo largo y castaño el cual al instante distingui como el de Annie, en el impacto no pude evitar soltar un quejido, pues ella venia corriedo.

-Oh disculpa no te he visto- dijo ella siempre tan encantadora

-No importa- respondo como una sonrisa tonta tratando de ayudarla a levantar sus libros.

-¿Finnick verdad?- Sabe mi nombre!

-Efectivamente-

-Annie Cresta- dice poniendome la mano para estrecharla…

-Lo se, te sorprenderia saber cuanto se de ti- digo dandole una mirada tan intensa que se ruboriza y es un encanto cuando lo hace creo que me podria acostumbrar.

-Bue..bueno yo…tu… tu que haces en el colegio de todos modos?-

-Creo que deberia hacerle la misma pregunta señorita-

-Si esto te hubiera servido si hubieses preguntado primero, pero para tu desgracia esa pregunta esta de mi parte.-

-Bueno pues si de verdad te interesa saber, estaba haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio, ahora que ya conteste creo que la pregunta ahora esta de mi parte-

-Regrese por mis libros de quimica recorde que tenia tarea-

-Vaya eres muy cumplida-

-Si, hago lo que puedo.-empezo a caminar y yo la segui llegamos al estacionamiento y la vi subirse a su carro cuando me iba yo ha subir al mio me di cuenta de que su carro no encendia.

-Necestias ayuda?-

-Si no te molesta- abri el cofre y supuse que seria la bateria por que todo lo demas daba una pinta de lo mas normal.

-Creo que es la bateria, deberias llamar a una grua para que se lleven tu auto y lo reparen-

-Maldicion ahora como llegare a casa- me senti como un tonto al darme cuenta de que aun no le habia ofrecido llevarla a su casa.

-Siquieres yo te puedo llevar-

-Gracias de verdad pero podria llamar a mi madre para que pase por mi-

-Anda no seas tontita- le dije con afecto antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto, poco despues ella estaba sentada en mi auto, despues yo me subi y me puse detrás del volante, ella me indico la calle y pasamos el camino en un silencio comodo, cuando menos lo espere ya habia llegado y antes de que se bajará le dije.

-Annie…-

-Si?-

-¿Me preguntaba si te gustaria salir conmigo el viernes?-

-Creo que me encataría-

-Hasta el viernes entonces- y ella termino de bajarse del auto y yo no podia creerme que de verdad iba a salir con ella y me fui a mi casa de lo más contento y dormi como un bebé…

**KATNISS POV**

Despues de la inesperada visita de Mellark me fui a mi casa y me duche, termine la tarea y de repente sono mi celular con el tono de Annie, el cual conteste inmediatamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHH!- dijo mi amiga posiblemente dejandome sorda de un oido.

-Basta Annie no grites y dime que te pasa.-

-Katniss… Finnick me invito a salir-

-Finnick Odair?-

-Si Odair-dijo con una emoción palpante en su voz

-Y que le dijiste-

-Que si, obvio-  
-Me alegro por ti Annie, lo unico que espero es que Odair se sepa comportar contiigo si no, creeme que no le gustara ver a una Everdeen enojada, en fin cuales son sus planes para la cita.-

-KATNISS! No importan los planes, importa que saldre con el y que tenemos que ir de compras antes del viernes.-

-Annie, pero si acabamos de ir el miercoles- dije con enfado, Annie sabe cuanto fastidio me puede dar ir de compras.

-Anda Kat, por mi…-dice suplicante-Además jamás es mucho para ir de compras querida amiga.-

-Esta bien solo si prometes que no duraremos 3 horas en la misma tienda deciendo si el estilo del vestido te queda mejor en rosa o azul…. ¿Lo prometes?-

-Si seras, exagerada Kat, además admite que el vestido me queda maravilloso-

-Si tanto te gusta por que no lo usas el viernes y nos ahorramos las compras?-

- Por que lo use la semana pasado Kat, vaya hay tanto que tienes que aprender-

-Si, lo que digas Cresta, sabes me gusta nuestra conversasión pero me temo que tengo tarea- y despues de eso colgamos, estuve a punto de bajar cuando volvio a sonar mi celular pero con un numero diferente en la pantalla, conteste y me subio el color a las mejillas cuando me constesto una voz familiar y no muy agradable….

**Chicos recuerden que espero sus reviews.**

**ADELANTO**

**-Vamos Katniss di que si.- le dije **

**-Nop- me dijo nuevamente la chica.**

**-Anda es que te miedo salir conmigo-**

**-Si, sabes me da miedo que se me pegue lo estupido-**

**-Y si te robara un beso cambiarias de opinion…-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holo, bueno para empezar me gustaria decir a PeetKat que me hizo el día con su review y a todos esos que esperaban con ansias este capitulo, espero que llene sus expectativas.**

**PEETA POV**

No se realemente como llegue a esta situacion, con la respiracion agitada y sorprendida de Katniss al otro lado del telefono, mientras la mia propia estab contenida mientras esperaba que la chica del otro lado del movil me contestar el nervioso saludo que salio de boca al ver que ella contesto, estaba perdiendo esperanza cuando, parece que Katniss sale por fin de su trance y vuelve denuevo a esa forma de chica ruda que tanto me gusta.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Mellark?-

-Vaya parece que esa frase se te esta dando mucho, sabes no me molestaria adeptarme a ella siempre y cuando seas tu la que lo diga-

-Mellark, eres un imbecil , sabes y mi celular es a prueba de imbeciles y cuando detecta uno, magicamente cuelga, bye Peeta- dijo antes de colgar, habia un extraño sentimiento en su voz mientras dijo la ultima oracion, que me hizo anelarla más, entonces me di cuenta de que no solamente hacia esto por la apuesta, si no que yo queria conocer a esa delicada chica y hermosa chica que se escondia bajo ese caparazon y fachada de dureza con todo y esa arrogancia y hostiliadad,sabia que ignorantemente estos aspectos eran parte de la katniss que me empezaba a interesar.

Me dormi pensando en la chica que me acaba de colgar.

Al dia siguiente solo pensaba n encontrarla e invitarla a salir hasta que me dijiera que si, se me estaba volviendo una obsesion y me gustaba. Por pasar tanto tiempo pensando en ella, se me ocurrio que seria buena idea subir al techo a despejar mi cabeza, el techo era mi escapatoria muchas veces, me gusta ir a observar la vista y mirar en cielo y pensar en abri la puerta que daba al techo mi corazón se paró, al verla sentada con sus audifonos puestos y concentrada en un libro, la contemple hasta que se percato de mi precensia y de un salto se puso de pie.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- me dijo mas asombrada que enojada,.

-Vine a despejar mi mente-

-¿Es qué no la puedes despejar en otro lado?-

-Si, lo hubiese hecho, no hubieses tenido el placer de disfrutar de mi compañía y cercanía-

-Es bueno saber que por lo menos piensas, digo por que no por nada vienes a a ''despejar la mente'' , pero permite informarte que pensar no siempre quita lo idiota y tambien dejame decirte que tu tienes idiotesis cronica, mi más grande pesar Mellark-

-Veo que el sarcasmo y el humor nunca te abandonan por lo visto-

-No solo el sarcasmo y el humor, tambien la musica, los libros y Annie, asi que no necesito nada más, me refiero que ya te puedes ir-

-No pienso irme, no si una condicion- dije acercandome más a ella hasta esta unos cuantos pasos separados.

-Dila.-

-Que aceptes salir conmigo-

-Olvidalo-

-Vamos Katniss di que si.- le dije

-Nop- me dijo nuevamente la chica.

-Anda es que te miedo de salir conmigo-

-Si, sabes me da miedo que se me pegue lo estupido-

-Y si te robara un beso cambiarias de opinion…- dice acercandome y antes de que pudiera decir algo, mi cuerpo se dejo llevar por su olor tan embriagante y actuo por si mismo, primero roce sus labios y despues pegue mi boca a la suya, al sentir que la abria mas para permitirme saborearla más a fondo, no lo dude y la ataque con pasion, puse las manos detrás de su espalda para acercarla más a mi cuerpo y la escuche soltar un gemido, todo iba bien de hecho excelente pero entonces ella me empujo.

-Eres un… un….-

-Bueno besador- termine con humildad

-Un imbecil.- con eso me paso por un lado y bajo casi corriendo los escalones, me quede como un tonto mirando l cielo pasando mi lengua por mis labios que todavia tenian ese sabor dulce, si su rostro y su actitud me tenian mal, ahora estoy peor y ya que he probado sus labios me sera dificl estar cerca de ella y no besarla, dios dame autocontrol para no atacarla en clase, aunque se que ahora no se podra resistir a mi tengo miedo que me evite…

**KATNISS POV.**

PEETA MELLARK ME ACABA DE BESAR! Dios siento que me derrito por dentro pero que ardo por fuera, todo fue demasiado rapido para reaccionar y su sus labios con su sabor no colaboraron para que me concentrara, estoy a punto de chocar contra una pared cuando una mano en mi hombre me hace voltearme y me volteo con la tonta esperanza que sea Peeta, pero el rostro que tengo es de sorpresa al ver al chico que tengo enfrente de mi.

-Gale ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Catnip me transfirieron aquí, ahora estudiaremos juntos- y entonce me abraza yo le devuelvo el abrazo porque estoy feliz de que ahora estudie aquí, despues de Annie el es mi otro mejor amigo y no puedo evitar abrazarlo con cariño, creo que todo va bien hasta que abro los ojos y me encuentro con otro par de ojos azules mirandome a lo lejos del pasillo con una marca de ¿decepcion?...

**OK, le doy permiso de que me odien este capuitulo es uno muy pequeño… Bueno entre otras cosas, en el proximo puede haber mas fannie que peeniss pero no se preocupen que lo que haya de peeniss será muy interesante.**

**ADELANTO:**

**-¿Quién ese?-**

**-Darius, el posiblemente vaya a audicionar para Romeo el lunes y puede que se gane el papel y nos tocaria actuar juntos si es que consigo el protagonista.-**

**Mi mente solo entendio que posiblemente Annie tuviera que besar a ese imbecil para la obra escolar y sabia lo que yo tenia que hacer, actuar y ganar ese papel…**

**Dejen reviews criaturas hermosas, nos leemos mañana si es que tengo tiempo de subir, lo que no creo que sea un problema, antes de irme quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, me hacen siempre el dia, bueno nos vemos, besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jojo denuevo aquí para complacer sus ansias de leer la continuacion jajaja, quiero dedicarle este cap a Angiie7 que ha dejado reviews en cada uno de los capitulos, sacandome una sonrisa con cada uno de ellos, en fin sin darle mas vueltas al asunto…**

**PEETA POV.**

No lo puedo creer, simplemente no puedo, bajo para buscar a Katniss despues de su repentina salida y la encuentro abrazada al tipo de la librería, siento una punzada de ¿celos? y ¿decepcion? Ok ya no me reconozco, pero volviendo a lo escencial, el tipo ese esta abrazando a Katniss, la Katniss que se supone acababa de estar y se suponia que estaria en mis brazos, iba a decir algo pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que enrealidad no puedo decirle nada, primero por que yo soy en tipo mas mujeriego de todo el instituto, dos me veria celosamente ridiculo y tecero y ultimo y para pesar de mi pobre corazon no somos absolutamente nada y en parte me parece erroneo por que ella deberia ser la que se estuviera enamorando de mi y no yo de ella y en parte me parece lo correcto, soy un idiota, ella misma lo dijo, pensando en eso me di la vuelta y me diriji a la salida del instituto, sinceramente no podia seguir alli y sabia que lo mejor que podia hacer era ir a casa y dormir para tratar de alejar de su cabeza la imagen de Katniss en brazos en lo que posiblemente tambien es un idiota…

**FINNICK POV.**

He decido esperar a Annie fuera de su salon para acompañarla a siguiente clase.

-¿Finnick, qué haces aquí?- en eso Finnick se volteo para quedar de frente auna chica castaña y de ojos verdes.

-Como soy un caballero y tú una dama he pensado y he llegado a la conclusión de que una dama no puede andar por ahí sola, podria hasta no llegar a su siguiente clase y eso querida seria una lastima-

-¿Siempre eres tan raro?-

-Generalmente- dije con voz seductora

Ellas se sorojo abruptamente de la manera que tanto me gusta y sin verme a los ojos dijo:

-Entonces si me escolta, estaria sumamente agradecida-ella tomo mi brazo y caminabamos como lo solia hacer la gente hace unos siglos, ella me estaba contado acerca de que la proxima obra ecolar seria Romeo y Julieta y que ella espera ganarse el protagonista, que ella siempre habia deseado se Julieta Capuleto y que siempre habia querido a su Romeo fuera y dentro del escenario, ibamos caminando tranquilamente cuando un chico con mirada loca y pelirrojo se nos cruzo y le dio una descarada y muy seductora mirada a Annie mientras se mordia el labio para despues decir en nuestra dirección:

-Hola, Annie, nos vemos el lunes, no puedo esperar más- dicho esto se fue y yo me pare en seco y le dije muy cortante y con una gran marca de celos en mi voz:

-¿Quién ese?-

-Darius, el posiblemente vaya a audicionar para Romeo el lunes y puede que se gane el papel y nos tocaria actuar juntos si es que consigo el protagonista.-lo dijo algo nerviosa, como percatandose de mi mirada asesina hacia donde habia desaparecido el chico y mi voz tan cortante

Mi mente solo entendio que posiblemente Annie tuviera que besar a ese imbecil para la obra escolar y sabia lo que yo tenia que hacer, actuar y ganar ese papel costase lo que me costase, yo no podia permitir que ese idiota besará a Annie y asi en un momento de valentia y de locura, a claro y de muchos muchos celos, la toma entre mis brazos y la bese con pasion una pasion que nadie antes habia podido despertar en mi y al mismo tiempo con una delicadeza que demostraba mis sentimientos mas profundos hacia ella. Yo manenia mis manos en su cintura y espalda y ella me respondia el beos con la misma fiereza mientras pasaba su manos por mi pelo, estuve a punto de arrojarla contra los casilleros y olvidarme totalmente de ser un caballero, cuando me di cuenta de que estabamos dando un espectalo a medio instituto en el pasillo, Annie se aparto de mi, avergonzada, quiza en el beso ella se dio cuenta de que abri mis ojos y ella tambien vio a todo el mundo con los ojos casi desorbitados puestos en nosotros, cuando nos separamos pude escuchar comentarios como 'Finnick se consigue de lo mejor' tambien como 'espera a que Clove se entere de que esta chica se esta enrrollando con Annie' y el peor de todos 'miren que la zorra no desaprobecha el tiempo, por que casi se lo viola en medio del pasillo' parece que Annie tambien lo escucho pero en vez de decir algo salio corriendo con lagrimas a punto de derramarse de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-ANNIE- grite a todo pulmon tratando de apartar a la multitud para llegar a ella.

-DEJAME EN PAZ!- me grito ella.

Como lo la veia me pare y entonces escuche más comentarios del tipo 'la zorra se quiere hacer del rogar' o 'mira la puta salio corriendo' y entonces mi pacienca se acabó.

-MALDITA SEA SE PODRIAN CALLAR LA MALDITA BOCA BOLA DE CABRONES DE MIERDA, ANNIE ES UNA CHICA ESPECIAL Y MARAVILLOSA, APUESTO QUE NINGUNA DE USTEDES LE LLEGARIA A LOS TALONES, EN CUANTO A CLOVE ME DA UNA PITO LO QUE PIENSE- y despues de eso la multitud se empezo a alejar y en ese momento me encontre con la soprendida mirada de la mejor amiga de Annie y de una chico que no conosco.

-Alcanzala por favor- le suplique mirandola a los ojos ella asintio y salio de ahí jalando al otro chico detrás de ella…

**Ok esto ha sido el capitulo de hoy no se pierdan el proximo y no olviden dejarme sus hermosos reviews.**

**ADELANTO:**

**Tiene días que me evita a toda costa, para ser exactos desde el día que llego Gale, dejo de buscarme y me pone mal por que creo que me importa y entonces lo veo ahí frente a su casillero.**

**-Peeta- digo para que se voltee a encararme, primero hace como sino me ve- Joder! Peeta!-**

**-Que quieres Katniss, no creo que a tu chico le agrade que estes hablando conmigo….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno antes que nada , perdon por no haber actualizado, es que tuve unas pequeñas salidas y no he estado muy inspirada pero aquí estamos de nuevo así que…**

**KATNISS POV.**

Estaba hablando con Gale cuando me di cuenta de la escena de Annie y Finnick, me quede congelada por los comentarios tan falsos sobre mi amiga pero para mi suerte quedarme ahí me hizo ver como Finnick defendia a Annie enfrente de la bola de estupidos que la estaban maltratando, cuando me pidio que fuera verla no lo dude y jale conmigo a Gale, sabia perfectamente que Annie estaria en el area de la piscina, ella cuando se siente triste le gusta ver el agua,le trae cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad, así que cuando llegamos, ahí estaba mi amiga abrazando sus rodillas y llorando en silencio, de repente una oleada de rabia me recorrio el cuerpo, como alguien podia hablar tan mal de una chica tan maravillosa como mi amiga, la rabia se esfumo cuando reaccione y vi como su pelo hacia una cortina para taparle la cara y sus ojos rojos le dije a Gale que nos esperará en el pasillo, corri hacia ella y la abraze.

-Annie, amiga ya paso, tranquila-

-Katniss! Ellos me dijieron tantas cosas tan feas y Finnick no movio ni un dedo, me equivoque al pensar que Finnick seria deiferente solo por mi.-dijo mi amiga entre lagrimas

-Te equivocas pequeña, Finnick les dijo hasta lo que no debia por defenderte y el fue el que me suplico que viniera a ver como te encontrabas, no creo que un cualquiera hubiese hecho eso amiga.-

-Enserio?- pude ver como sus ojos brillaban pero ya no de lagrimas.

-Enserio, Annie, además si Finnick no los ponia en su lugar, iban a tener que enfrentarse a Katniss Everdeen enojada y hubieran deseado que Finnick les gritará- ella rio levemente

-¿Sabes Everdeen? Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho tonta.-

-Ya, pues el sentimiento es mutuo- nosotras somos inseparables por muy diferentes que seamos, además el chico que le gusta acababa de demostrar que puedo darle una oportunidad para que se acerque a mi Annie.

-Hablando de Odair, creo que deberias ir a buscarlo y hablar.-

-Creo que tienes razón, oye espera aquel es Gale?-

-Si, ahora estudiara con nosotras-

-Eea Katniss-

-Annie cuantas veces tendre que decirte que solo somos y seremos amigos, jamás pasará de eso y lo puedes jurar.-

-Lo que digas Everdeen- se para y nos damos un ultimo abrazo.

-Anda Cresta ve y busca a tu principe de ojos verdes, despues me cuentas que paso- dije guiñandole un ojo.

Y entoces camino de nuevo hacia el colegio con la cara en alto, siempre guapa y orgullosa, esa era la Annie que yo conosco desde siempre.

Hoy es viernes ya han pasada unos días desde ese incidente y Annie esta super nerviosa por su cita con Finnick, se que despues de clases tendre que ayudarla a estar lista. Toda la semana Gale no se me ha despegado y no es que me moleste pero a veces puede llegar a ser demasiado, algo que no entiendo es que teniendo alguien como Gale a mi lado fisicamente mi cabeza siempre esta pensando en Peeta y el beso del otro día y me tiene mal no haber hablado con el.

Tiene días que me evita a toda costa, para ser exactos desde el día que llego Gale, dejo de buscarme y me pone mal por que creo que me importa y entonces lo veo ahí frente a su casillero y aprovecho que Gale fue al baño para acercarme.

-Peeta- digo para que se voltee a encararme, primero hace como sino me ve- Joder! Peeta!-

-Que quieres Katniss, no creo que a tu chico le agrade que estes hablando conmigo….-

-¿Mi chico, de qué coño estas hablando?- digo muy sorprendida

-Del guapo, que podria ser tu hermano pero me queda claro que no lo es por la manera en que te mira.-

-¿Gale?¿ Es por eso que me has evitado?-

-¿Qué más sino?-

-Sabes no entiendo el porque de tu enojo-

-Es por que se que tu y Gale tienen que ver como alguna vez tuvimos que ver yo y Glimmer, ella me conto que te vio ahí con el besandose,Katniss pense que suponias un poco más de desafio , decepciona saber que eres casi igual de facil que Glimmer ¿además si no mal recuerdo? tu eras la que no queria tener nada que ver conmigo- dice friamente lo que me hace arrepentirme de haber tratado de hablar con el.

-¿Glimmer?¿enserio crees lo que te dice esa arpia? Además yo y Gale tenemos que ver tanto como tu y Finnick y es cierto era, soy y seré yo quien no quiera nada que ver contigo ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca- digo casi con un susurro de voz pero con enojo y casi al borde de las lagrimas, salgo casi corriendo de ahí y me meto al baño de chicas y ahí me encierro en uno y dejo que las lagrimas fluyan sin entender bien el porque me dolieron tanto las palabras de Peeta de verdad me decepciono yo misma, pense ser más fuerte pero no es asi, aunque tenga la apariencia de ser fuerte y resistente, soy tan fragil como cualquiera, aparentar no es lo mismo que ser y solo las personas que de verdad quieren descubrirte se esfuerzan por hacerlo…

**PEETA POV.**

Todo fue muy rapido y me arrepenti casi enseguida de haber abierto mi estupida boca, pues cuando las dije pude ver el dolor en los ojos de Katniss, creo que haberla comparado con Glimmer bajo todo su autoestima a un 10% es que me cego el enojo de creer que Katniss no sabia a que me referia, por que despues de verla abrazada de aquel chico el otro día, no tardo en llegarme la noticia de que los habian visto besandose en un salón, en ese momento me di cuenta de que en verdad me importa Katniss, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando siento que me empujan.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de esa maner a ella?!- es el chico al que Katniss se referio como ''Gale''.

-Y tu quien te crees para empujarme-

-Me creo el mejor amigo de Katniss durante 3 años y me creo que la conosco bastante como para saber que la lastimo tus palabras y tus intuiciones y por no mencionar tu estupidez de creer rumores tan estupidos, Katniss es una chica muy especial y no dejare que le hagas daño, asi tenga que enfrentarme a ti cuando sea, todo lo haria por ella como un día ella lo hizo por muchas personas.- con eso se va y me deja mas aturdido que antes y entonces se que debos arreglar las cosas con Katniss…

**Jojo hoy no podré dejar adelante,pero no coman ansias mis pequeños y no olviden dejar reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! Criaturitas jaja :3 aquí les traigo un capitulo antes de un momento importante en la historia asi que disfrutenlo un abrazo a todos****!**

**KATNISS POV.**

Estoy frente al espejo de los baños de las chicas y me estoy tranquilizando hasta la minima marca roja de mi cara por llorar se desvanesca y así poder salir de aquí sin llamar la atencion de nadie y sobre todo para que el imbecil no veo lo fragil que puedo llegar a ser, no hoy y muhco menos ahora. Cuando veo qu ya no queda nada respiro hondo y salgo por la puerta , casi al salir que topo con Gale y el se acerca a mi con cara de preocupación.

-Hey! Catnip… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si Gale tranquilo-

-Vamos Kat, tu sabes que esa mascara de rudeza no sirve conmigo- y me abraza, sin poder evitarlo mas lagrimas se deslizan por mi rostroy me recargo en el hombro de Gale, llorando en silencio, caundo levanto la cabeza mi peor pesadilla se vuelve realidad, frente a mi esta Mellark y me ve con cara de preocupacion, pena y arrepentimiento. Sin darle chance siquiera de acercarse me alejo de Gale.

-Gale nos vemos despues gracias por todo de verdad- y entonces salgo corriendo lo más rapido que puedo sin mirar atrás y con más lagrimas en el rostro. Malidición Katniss deja de ser una llorica! Salgo del instituto y me subo a un taxi para irme a casa mientras le mando un mensaje a Annie que dice que la espero en mi casa cuando salga con los conjuntos para ayudarla a prepararse. Entonces sin que me de cuenta el taxi se para y es cuando reacciono llegue a casa, me bajo y pago al conductor, seguramente mi madre no esta, es viernes asi que tenia la casa para mi sola por que seguramente mi madre estaria hasta mañana por la tarde en el hospital ya que es enfermera y Prim se iria a casa Rue a pasar la tarde,la noche y el día con su amiga. Entro a casa y me dirijo a mi habitación,me quite la ropa que traia para ponerme un pequeño short de pijama y un top para dormir para despues echarme en la cama y casi enseguida me quedo dormida…

**PEETA POV**

En cuanto vi esas lagrimas bajando por su rostro me arrpentir por existir, como podria yo haxer sufrir tanto a una chica, digo lo he hecho muchas veces, pero nunca a alguien como Katniss, cuando salio corriendo la segui sin pensar en que le iba decir cuando la alcanzara pero no fue necesario por quenunca la alcanze ya que se subio a un taxi y se fue a su casa , me quede ahí observando como el taxi se desvanecia a lo lejos, me quede pensando en como podria saber donde vivia para buscarla y tratar de arreglar todo, entoncs se me ocurrio la unica persona que sabria como llegar a su casa y sin mas vueltas fui a buscar a Finn. Lo encontre en la piscina por que su segundo deporte favorito era la natacion, ademas yo sabia que estaria ahí por que estaba nervioso ya que hoy tendria esa esperada cita con Annie.

-Finn-

-Que hay Peet?-

-Oye queria saber si sabia donde esta Annie- Finn ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder por que en cuanto abrio la boca una voz atrás de mi me respondio.

-¿Me buscabas Mellark?- al voltearme me encontre a la chica por la que se moria mi amigo aunque el me decia que todo era por la apuesta aunque yo sabia perfectamente que era mentira.

-Annie, Gracias a dios necesito que me digas donde vive Katniss-

-¿Katniss, y tu para que quieres a mi amiga?-

-Te juro que es urgente-

-Mira Mellark que la ultima vez que te ayude a encontrarla no se puso muy contenta-

-Annie por favor por favor- dije poniendo casi de rodillas.

-Vamos Annie el pobre ya hasta se ridiculizo enfrente de ti- dijo mi amigo apoyandome.

-Antes de que te diga quiero saber que le hiciste, por que Katniss no suele irse del colegio asi por que si.- despues de contar a Annie y a Finnick lo sucedido Annie por fin accedio.

-Bien te lo dire per por lo que más quieras arregla las cosas.-

-Lo prometo- dije sinceramente.

-Bueno lo que haremos es lo siguiente, despues de clases ire a casa de los Everdeen a…- dudo un poco, como buscando una mentira- hablar con ella- dijo depsues de unos segundos- es viernes asiq ue seguramente la señora Everdeen no estara hasta mañana y por ahí escuche qu Prim no estaria tampoco en casa hasta mañana eso deja a Katniss sola en su casa,total cuando llegue a su casa que seguramente tendra llave y solo ami me abriria asi que cuando terminemos de hablar y me valla de su habitación insistire para que ella se quede ahí y me asegurare que la puerta principal quede abierta, luego tu entraras lo más silencioso posible y cerraras con la llave que esta debajo del tapiz principal, su habitación esta en el segundo piso la puerta al final del pasillo.¿Y que les parece mi plan?-

-Eres toda una genio para planear cosas Annie- dijo Finnick sorprendido de todo lo que habia dicho esa chica.

-Concuerdo con Finn, además parece un plan perfecto, dime como te lo voy agradecer-

- Asegurame que mi Katniss no saldrá lastimada-

-Te lo prometo- dije nuevamente con eso se despidio de nosotros la castaña y se fue a clases,yo tenia que prepararme para lo que me esperaba esta tarde en casa de los Everdeen…


	9. Chapter 9

**Jojo aquí otra vez este capitulo va dedicado a Cata D'Mellark por sus hermosos reviews creeme que significan mucho para mi pues tambien me gustan mucho tus historias en fin gracias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad me hacen seguir y me ponen muy de buenas jaja y me traen inspiración, les juro que cuando veo más reviews mas ganas tengo de seguir con la historia, un beso a todos nos leemos futuros lemmons,**

**KATNISS POV.**

No se cuanto tiempo llevo dormida pero el timbre me hace levantarme, apuesto a que es Annie pero antes de abrir me aseguro que se ella y le mando un msm en el cual me responde que me deje de rodeos y le abra la puerta, con eso tomo la llave y dejo entrar a mi amiga.

-Ahora si Everdeen me explicas por que diablos te fuiste del colegio-dice mientras cierro la puerta detrás de ella.

-Si subimos te lo podria explicar , sabes a veces eres un poco desesperante Cresta-

-Me da igual Kat, sube para que me cuentes –

-Ya voy- y subimos hasta mi habitación y le conte todo pero rapido.

-Vaya.- fue todo lo que dijo y la mire extrañada por que jamás responde tan seco despues de insitir mucho en un tema.-Animo sinsajito, estoy contigo, lo sabes- ''sinsajito'' ese apodo me lo pueso mi padre cuando tenia 5 años, el decia que cuando cantaba los parajos callaban para escucharme cantar y luego repetian unas notas , tras su muerte solo lo habia escuchado un par ese apodo de veces de prim y mi madre, Annie lo conoce por que escuchaba a mi padre decirme asi, tenia desde ese dia que Annie no me llamaba asi y automaticamente mis ojos se nublaron con lagrimas- hey Kat, lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal ven aquí- dijo abrazandome.

-No Annie no me lastima, me hace feliz que lo sigas recordando, despues de tanto tiempo- dije secandome los ojos.

-Imposible olvidarlo amiga.- y se que lo dice sinceramente, mi padre fue como un padre para ella tambien.

-Bueno Cresta, basta de sentimentalismo y vamos a prepararte.

Dicho esto, se metio a bañar y se decidio por un conjunto que era una falda azul muy mona y una blusa blanca con caida, sinceramente se veia preciosa,llevaba unos tacones muy lindos, brillantes y azules, el pelo decidi dejarselo suelto en caida con ondas, le maquille con sombras azules, deliniador y masacara, los labios los pintamos ligeramente rojas y llevaba unos accesorios bastantes lindos y asi quedo hermosa y lista para su esperada cita con Odair.

-Gracias Everdeen nos se que haría sin ti de verdad.-

-Vamos Cresta ya sabes que cuando quieras me tendras,bueno vamos abajo te acompaño y asi…-

-NO!, digo no, quedate aquí que yo me voy mas tranquila sabiendo que estas descansando, yo cierro la puerta, además me puedes ver por la ventana mientras me voy. Despues me mandas un mensaje yme dices como sigues y si quiere que venga a pasar la noche contigo si?- no me dio chance siquiera de contestar, me dio un beso en la mejilla y un breve abrazo al siguiente segundo mi puerta se cerro tras ella y me asome por la ventana y vi como mi amiga se subia a su auto y se iba a su casa a esperar a Finnick.

Sin nada más que hacer baje a la cocina y estaba buscando en el refrigerador algo que comer, cuando un par de manos fuertes me sujetaron la cintura y me voltearon para quedar de frente de esa persona, cuando lo vi no sabia que hacer Mellark me veia con ojos muy intensos, MELLARK!

-PEETA! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-dije entre medio sorprendida, aturdida y enojada.

-Tengo mis contactos- me contesto el muy sinverguenza.

-Cresta!- casi escupi el nombre de mi amiga, tendria que hablar seriamente con ella acerca de decirle a Mellark donde estaba.

-No la culpes,que le tuve que rogar y casi que obligar.- me dijo el descarado.

-Bueno me vas a explicar que haces en mi casa, despues de lo de la escuela no tengo ganas de hablar asi que o me dices que haces aquí y te vas o llamo a la policia, dije trantando de safarme de su agarre, pero el maldito esta muy fuerte.

-Katniss, tranquila, yo…yo queria disculparme por pasarme de cabron contigo, creo que sobrereaccione.-

-¿Crees?.- dije con sarcasmo.

-Juro que nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, Katniss es que estaba celoso, celoso de que el te pudiera abrazar cuando quisiera y que el puede estar contigo todo el dia, celoso de que yo no sea yo el.- me dijo, mre su rostro para buscar algun rastro de mentira pero solo encontre sinceridad en sus hermosos ojos azules

-Peeta yo…-

-No Katniss no digas nada, se que puede que no te sientas de la misma manera pero tenia que intentarlo.-

No dije nada me limite a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba muy sorprendida pero me snetia confundida, fue cuando no lo soporte mas, lo tenia muy cerca y no puede con mi autocontrol y me agarre a su cuello y lo bese, un beso apasiona y confuso, diciendole que sentia algo pero estaba confundida, el me respondio, y pase mi dedos por su cabellos, despeinandolo lo que hacia que se viera mas sexy, el me apreto mas a su cuerpo e introdujo su lengua a mi boca, haciendo que entraramos en guerra de control,mientras me acariciaba la espalda además tengo que admitir que me volvia loca y me hacia gemir, provocandolo gemir a el cuando yo le mordia el labio inferior, en un arranque de pasión empeze a jalar de su camisa para arriba, para mi era casi una necesidad sentir su piel bajo mis manos, el levanto los brazos facilitandome el trabajo de despojarnos de la estorbosa prenda, cuando por fin desaparecio su camisa acaricie su espalda y pecho haciendo que se estremeciera y me exitaba más, en eso el me levanta y me hace que rodee con mis piernas su cadera, al enrredar mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo nuestros sexos chocan lo que no saca un gemido de placer a ambos, y me hizo notar su ''amiguito'' exitado, Peeta empezo a subir por la escalera sin despegar nuestros cuerpos y sin romper nuestros besos mas que unas cuantas veces para respirar, podria besarlo todo el dia, su sabor es adictivo, me sorprende cuando Peeta abre la puerta de mi cuarto y nos tira a la cama conmigo encima…


	10. Chapter 10

**PEETA POV.**

Cuando vi que Annie salia de la casa, entre lo más rápido posible y puse llave como me dijo Annie, iba a subir lentamente y me di cuenta de que algo se movia en la cocina y asome lentamente la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y la vi, en unos pequeños shorts de pijama, que no favorecia mucho a mi salud mental, ver sus piernas enfrente de mi, no me ayudo a controlarme y rodee con mis manos su cintura y la gire para verle el rostro. Ellla me miro como sorprendida y despues de unos segundos me dijo:

-PEETA! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-dijo entre medio sorprendida, aturdida y enojada.

-Tengo mis contactos- conteste tranquilamente.

-Cresta!- casi escupio el nombre de su amiga y supe que no podia dejar que se undiera sola.

-No la culpes,que le tuve que rogar y casi que obligar.-le dije para hacer que Katniss se tranqulizara.

-Bueno me vas a explicar que haces en mi casa, despues de lo de la escuela no tengo ganas de hablar asi que o me dices que haces aquí y te vas o llamo a la policia- dijo trantando de safarse de su agarre, pero no la dejaria escapar demasiado rapido.

-Katniss, tranquila, yo…yo queria disculparme por pasarme de cabron contigo, creo que sobrereaccione.-

-¿Crees?.- dijo con sarcasmo y yo sabia que lo merecia.

-Juro que nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, Katniss es que estaba celoso, celoso de que el te pudiera abrazar cuando quisiera y que el puede estar contigo todo el dia, celoso de que yo no sea yo el.- vi como examinaba mi rostro y yo perdia en esos inmensos y hermosos ojos grises

-Peeta yo…-la calle sabia que si me rechazaba no lo soportaria

-No Katniss no digas nada, se que puede que no te sientas de la misma manera pero tenia que intentarlo.-

No dijo nada se limito a mirarme a los ojos, me sentia nervioso, fue cuando me sorprendio mucho pues me beso,se tomo de mi cuello y la bese, un beso apasionado y confuso, su beso se sentia cargado de sentimientos encontrados, ami no me importo solo me queria dejar llevar y hacerla mia, y paso mi dedos por su cabellos, eso hacia que mi amigo se despertara, la aprete mas a mi cuerpo e introduje mi lengua a su boca, haciendo que entraramos en guerra de control,mientras le acariciaba la espalda además tengo que admitir que me volvia loco y no lo podia soportar por que la hacia gemir, ella me hacia gemir a mi cuando me mordia el labio inferior, en un arranque de pasión empezo a jalar de mu camisa para arriba, parecia que era casi una necesidad sentir mu piel bajo sus manos, de lo cual yo estaba gustoso de complacerla y asi levante los brazos facilitandole el trabajo de despojarnos de la estorbosa prenda, cuando por fin desaparecio mi camisa acaricio mi espalda y pecho haciendo que me estremeciera y me exitaba más, en eso la levanto y me hago que me rodee con sus piernas mi cadera, al enrredar sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo nuestros sexos chocan lo que no saca un gemido de placer a ambos, y sin quere''amiguito'' choco cntra ella y ella se prendio mas,empeze a subir por la escalera sin despegar nuestros cuerpos y sin romper nuestros besos mas que unas cuantas veces para respirar, podria besarla todo el dia, me dirijo directamente hacia su habitación por que me muero por estar con ella nos tiro a la cama con ella encima.

Me aferre más a su cadera y quise subir esto un poco más, mientras jalaba su pequeña camisa de tirantes, con la que parecia dormir, era sencilla pero ami me parecia extremadamente sexy, de hecho cualquier cosa puesta en ella se veia sexy cuando accedio a dejarme sacar su blusa mire sus pechos, que estaban en un sujetador negro lo que hizo que me mirada se volviera negra de la exitación nos voltee delicadamente para yo quedar encima de ella y empeze a besar sus labios para bajar por sus mejillas y desender lentamente por su cuello, su piel tenia un sabor nuevo, exitante, poderoso, embriagante, delicioso para mi y cada vez quería másbese su pecho por los extremaos del sujetador y entonces ella nos separo y me hizo levantarme hasta quedar sentado loq ue me frusto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte extrañado,jamas nadie me habia rechazado, pero claro de Katniss ya me habia pasado antes pero no me habia dolido tanto.

-Nada es solo que… bueno no somos nada y no me gustaría enrrollarme contigo asi por que si-

-Entonces acepta salir conmigo y asi podriamos tener una cita normal-

-Peeta, la palabra ''normal'' y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien- dijo con una mirada seria pero con cierto brillo de diversion en los ojos, parecia extremadamente traviesa, loq ue insisto no ayudaba a mi salud mental.-Pero creo que podemos intentar salir alguna vez- estoy seguro que mis ojos brillaron por queme dedico una mirda hermosa y tierna, entonces se paro de la cama se puso una camiseta negra y me abrio la puerta, Sali tranquilo y fui a la cocina por mi camisa,cuando regrese a la sala estaba Katniss parada junto a la puerta principal y me miraba divertida,antes de irme dije.

-Hasta mañana por la noche entonces-

-Hasta entones- respondio y yo le di un casto beso en los labios antes de dirijirme a mi moto, antes de ir rumbo a mi casa la mire y le dedique una sorisa que para misadrentos aseuraba que yo me encargaria de que esa cita fuera perfecta para ambos en especial para ella…


	11. Chapter 11

**Holis a todos,muchas gracias a todas por sus reivews de verdad que significan demasiado para mi. Pero no me molestarian más jaja okno, espero y les guste este capitulo, besos desde Mexico.**

**KATNISS POV.**

Cuando Peeta desaparecio a lo lejos con su moto, cerre la puerta con una sorisa de idota en los labios, entonces cai en cuenta de que tendria una cita con Peeta Mellark el chico que se suponia que yo odiaba con el alma y el a mi, pero me di cuenta tambien de que puede ser que y siempre estuve equivocada y el si tiene corazon, no quiero poner todo de mi por miedo a que me rompan el corazón, pero creo que puedo confiar en Mellark.

Besar a Peeta es como derretirse por dentro y sentir un revoloteo en la boca del estomago, sin duda este chico sabe como besar, subo las escaleras y abro la puerta de mi habitacion, esta hecha todo un desastre, mi cama esta casi destendida y hay libros por todo el piso, recuerdo la escena que ocasiono todo este alboroto y me pongo roja como un tomate, recordando las manos de Peeta en mi cuerpo y las mias en el suyo, aunque le tenga ganas creo que hize bien en esperarme, como he dicho creo que puedo confiar en Peeta pero no estoy segura asi que más vale prevenir que lamentar, eso siempre decia mi padre.

Dios! Katniss! Escuchate! Son puras tonterias, Mellark no cambiará. Mejor me quito eso de la cabeza y me meto a bañar meto mi ipod conmigo al baño y pongo –Never have i ever-de–Hot chelle Rae- y me relajo con los chorros de agua caliente que destensan mis musculos, salgo y me pongo una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salgo del baño, me pongo ropa interior y una pijama ligera me tiro en la cama y con el olor de peeta en mi almohada me duermo…

**ANNIE POV.**

Ya hace una media hora que me fui de casa de Katniss, dios se que me matará pero me lo agradecerá, además creo que Peeta puede cuidar de mi amiga, asi como se que Katniss puede sacar lo mejor como lo peor de Peeta, y se que el puede sacar lo msmo de ella, es que son uno para el otro, uno es diferente al otro pero al mismo tiempo son tan perfectos. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando tocan el timbre y me empiezan a sudar las manos y me paro del sillon muy nerviosa, cuando abró la puerta encuentro a un Finnick extremadamente guapo, creo que deberian prohibirle salir de casa, es tan sexy, dios!.

-Que hermosa luces.- dice Finnick y yo automaticament me sonsoroje.

-Gracia, tu tampoco luces mal- quiza piense que es un dios griego pero tengo dignidad.

-¿Lista?-

-Si- y tomo la mano que me ofrece, nos subimos a su carro, el arranca y nos vamos.

-¿Y a donde vamos?-le pregunto.

-Estaba pensando en una pelicula¿Te parece?-

-Perfecto- digo sinceramente y le sonrio por que quiero empezar esto lo más sencillo posible, soy romantica, pero tampoco quiero un circo el primer dia.

Finnick enciende la radio y suena She will beloved de Maroon 5, la canción es viejita, pero la amo por que es tan hermosa y perfecta,que me pongo a cantar y Finnick me mira divertido y sorprendido… Despues de unos segundos se me une..

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved.

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.

Cundo menos me lo espero ya hemos llegado y Finnick me abre la puerta.

-No sabia que te gustaba cantar y menos que cantarás tan bien.-

-Gracias, pero no tienes por que mentir, se que canto como un gato.- el se rie y nega con la cabeza.

-Eres unica- yo me sonrojo y le dedico una sonrisa,me vuelve a ofrecer su mano y nuevamente la tomo, caminamos hacia el cine y vemos la cartelera.

-¿Qué quieres ver?- me pregunta con una sonrisa,dios! Este hombre es tan perfecto.

-Todo los generos me gustan, eso si, soy una poco miedosa.-

-Tranquila yo te cuido, ¿te parece La dama de negro?- me dice y veo en sus ojos que realmente la quire ver, y se ve interesante asi que creo que estaria bien.

-Me parece bien, solo promete no dejarme sola en ningun momento.-

-Creeme que de todos modos ya habia pensado en eso- y nos reimos, compramos los boletos.

-Finn…-

-Si?-

-¿Podemos comprar palomitas?- le digo haciendo voz de niña pequeña y poniendo un rie y asiente con la cabeza, compramos una palomitas grandes y dos sodas,una pequeña para mi y una grande para el, entramos en la sala y nos sentamos hasta átras, apagan las luces y empieza la pelicula, hay partes en las que salto y escondo mi rostro en el brazo de Finnick, el se rie y me abraza. A mitada de la pelicula me acabe mi refresco y tenia mucha sed todavia asi que se ocurrio algo.

-Finn..- le susurrre.

-Dime..- se respondio en un susurro.

-Puedo tomar de tu refresco-

-Por supuesto preciosa- y puse mi popote en su refresco y tome.

-Gracias..-

-Cuando quieras.- y asi estuve en la pelicula dandole traguitos al refresco de viendo la peli, y le queria tomar al refresco y me incline y Finnick tambien quera tomar y nuestras cabezas chocaron y nos sobamos, cuando levante la vista tenia la cara de Finnick a unos centimetros de mi cara,besame Finn! Besame!besame!, pense y el lo hizo, puso su mano en mi cuello y me atrajo hacia el, fue un beso magico, pasional, sentimienteal y real. El resto de la pelicula la pasamos de la misma forma, les mentiria si le dijera que supe en que acabo la pelicula, por que antes de qu encendieran las luce, para mi pesar Finnick se separo y yo e quede con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey criaturitas, estoy de nuevo aquí perdón por no haber actualizado, de cualquier forma aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**FINNICK POV.**

DIOS! Lo había hecho de nuevo, la había besado! Y fue aun mas mágico que la vez anterior lo que lo hizo muchísimo más mágico esta vez…

Annie me hacia sentir cosas que jamás nadie me había hecho sentir, es tan bella, natural y divertida, lo que la hace diferente y especial a diferencia de las otras chicas con las que he salido. Se que la apuesta esta en medio de mi felicidad con Annie y de la posibilidad que jamás me dirija la palabra por que piense que soy un cabrón que solo la ha utilizado y definitivamente no quiero que piense lo segundo, por que ahora que he empezado a salir con Annie, no me veo con alguien más a lo largo de los años, me imagino a mi poniendo el anillo en su dedo, nos veo en la iglesia y después con un pequeño entre nuestro brazos, se que es un poco pronto pero todo eso se debe a como me hace sentir esta chica.

Estábamos caminando cuando de repente escucho que alguien llama mi nombre detrás y me volteo para vera Clove, maldita sea, tenia que ser exactamente en mi cita con Annie donde me la tenia que encontrar, parece que la suerte no esta de mi parte.

-Finnick querido, no puedo creer que me cambiaras por esta… esta… insípida sin sentido de la moda- inmediatamente me tenso y tomo la mano de Annie para hacerla saber que no la dejare sola y que lo que diga o deje de decir Clove no tiene importancia.

-Clove ya lo hemos hablado, ya no siento nada por ti-

-Finny!, creo que podría haber comprendido si me hubieses cambiando por algo bonito que esta! Enserio!?-

-Esta tiene su nombre!- dijo Annie.

-Mira Aly! No estoy hablando contigo- Le dijo Clove a Annie e instantáneamente sentí la necesidad de defenderla de esa arpía de mi ex novia.

-Su nombre es Annie, y ella es mucho pero mucho más guapa que tu, además de divertida, natural y sencilla, querida Clove así que si nos disculpas, mi chica y yo estábamos en camino a cenar.- así que apreté la mano de Annie y la acerque a mi cuerpo pasando mi brazo por su hombro, dando la media vuelta para salir del cine dejando a Clove con una expresión tan divertida que tuve que modera mi labio para no reírme en su cara, al parecer lo mismo le paso a Annie por que al salir, inmediatamente soltó esa melodiosa risa que me encanta así que yo no dude en seguirla, después de un rato de carcajadas Annie me miro y me dijo.

-Así que… ¿tu chica, eh , guapo?- con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Si mi chica, si cierta chica chaparrita, hermosos ojos verdes y pelo castaño me lo permite- dije acercándome a ella.

-Oh, ella esta totalmente de acuerdo- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa mientras yo ponía una mano en su mejilla y la acariciaba lentamente perdiéndome en sus ojos, eran tan hipnotizan tés que el mundo se podría acabar y yo moriría feliz con tal de ver esos ojos verdes en mi ultimo momento, m acerque mas a su rostro y rose sus labios con los míos, tentándola, después de un ratito ella soltó un gruñido totalmente cómico y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello jalándome hacia ella y así nuestro labios se encontraran como debía ser y como Dios demandaba, la bese con pasión y dulzura, tratando de poner hasta el ultimo sentimiento que tenia hacia ella, y ella no se quedo atrás, su beso me decía que nos deseaba juntos, igual o hasta más de lo que yo mismo lo hacia, Annie, mi Annie estaba entre mis brazos y yo la apretaba aun más a mi cuerpo, nos tuvimos que separar para respirar recargue mi frente en su frente con los ojos aun cerrados respirando entrecortadamente y dejándome llevar por el momento dije algo que irremediablemente estaba pensado…

-Te quiero.- dije sin saber que lo había dicho en voz alta, hasta que Annie abrió los ojos muy sorprendida me mira expectativa detrás de sus largas y perfectas pestañas.

-Que has dicho?- dijo con ilusión en su voz, y ahora que lo había dicho no había manera de regresar el tiempo y fingir que no había dicho nada.

-Que te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, y se que es muy pronto para decirlo pero desde que te vi entrar por primera vez al colegio, con tu pelo perfectamente ondulado y tus hermosos ojos esmeralda, te observaba todos los días e incluso tengo que admitir que más de una vez he soñado contigo y si todo esto te asusta y no me quieres volver a ver lo comprendo totalmente solo nunca olvides que me tienes cerca para lo que necesites y aunque no me quieras siempre me tendrás a tu voluntad y nunca me arrepentiré de ello.- Sus ojos mostraban total sorpresa y después de un silencio, me puse muy nervioso y empecé a creer que ella no me quería.

-Finn, yo…-

-Lo siento Annie perdón, si quieres te puedo dejar en tu casa y prometo no volver a acércame a ti si así lo deseas- dije interrumpiera mientras me separa de ella y empezaba a caminar hacia el auto, cuando una pequeña mano se cerro alrededor de mi brazo y me hizo girarme.

-¿Eres idiota o que?- la mire sin saber que quería decir.

- Y no me importa si eres idiota o no, por que quiero que seas mi idiota y saber por que?- yo negué lentamente con la cabeza- por que también te quiero idiota- dijo en un susurro mientras ponía sus brazo alrededor de mi cuello nuevamente. Y besándome de nuevo….


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Aquí estoy de nuevo después de tanta espera jajaja, bueno pues muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, los quiero mucho y espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Azucarillos y pan quemado para todas.**

**-A-**

**PEETA POV.**

Al día siguiente empecé a preparar todo para mi cita con Katniss, Katniss era una chica especial y aunque estoy seguro que ella jamás lo admitiría en voz alta se que es una amante del romanticismo.

Me basta ver como suspira cuando esta atrapada en ese mundo de letras, me he dado cuenta de cómo cambian sus expresiones cuando sus ojos recorren letra a letra cada pagina del libro que ella lee.

Es apenas ahora que me doy cuenta de que yo la admiraba mucho antes de la maldita apuesta, por que ahora que conozco más a Katniss no se si seré capaz de seguir adelante con eso, Katniss merece algo mucho mejor que un idiota que hizo una apuesta con sus estúpidos amigos y que cayo irremediablemente enamorado de ella, y si ahora creo que me puede admitirle a mi mismo que estoy enamorado de Katniss Everdeen, la chica que un día creí odiar, cuando no era más que una fachada para estar más cerca de ella si asustarla, creo quela molestaba por que bueno, además del hecho de que amo como se enoja, lo que la hace ver extremadamente sexy, creo que era una manera de demostrarle mis sentimientos, solo que de una manera negativa y ahora que tengo la oportunidad se lo demostrare de la manera más positiva que existe en este y en otros mundos.

Volviendo al tema, tengo planeada una cita sencilla, se que Katniss odia las cosa demasiado elegantes y exageradas, he pensado en un picnic en la playa, pero creo que es algo muy repetido y como lo he dicho Katniss es única, así que me ha venido a la mente algo muy genial, así que me puse a buscar hasta que lo encontré, no esta cerca de aquí, pero creo que es la sorpresa ideal, como esta noche es nuestra cita y como he dicho que no esta muy cerca, creo que tendré que cambiar la hora para eso de las 6, si quiero lograr mi cometido correctamente, así que me le mando un mensaje a Katniss : Preciosa, cambio de planes, nos vemos en tu casa a las 6:00, un beso, Peeta.

Espero que le guste lo que le tengo preparado.

**KATNISS POV.**

Me levante como a eso de las 11 y me temo que no fue por voluntad propia si no por que alguien tocaba la puerta muy desesperadamente, antes de abrir sabia perfectamente quien era: Annie, amo a mi amiga, pero como se le haga costumbre estarme despertando, no respondo.

Así que solté un bufido y le abrí la puerta.

-KATNISS! TENGO TANTO QUE CONTARTE!- dice amiga, tan hiperactiva como siempre. Entonces recuerdo que ayer tuvo la supuesta cita con Finnick y esa es la clave de ese brillo especial en sus ojos, así que dejo que me cuente todo y cuando termina, la felicito, sinceramente estoy muy feliz por ella, por que ella se merece ser feliz y mucho más, solo espero que no se olvide por completo de mi, entonces me acuerdo también que ayer dejo la puerta de mi casa abierta con toda la intención del mundo, así que la tiro al suelo y le sujeto las manos al lado de su cara, en el piso y la mantengo en el piso.

-ANNIE ELISABETH CRESTA! ME VAS EXPLICAR QUE PASO POR TU CABEZA AYER QUE DEJASTE LA PUERTA DE MI CASA ABIERTA PARA QUE ENTRARA MELLARK!-

-Tranquilízate Kat, déjame parar y te lo cuento.- así que la solté y ella cumplió con la parte del trato, le dije lo de la cita y ella empezó a saltar en la cama. Cuando mi celular empezó a sonar y vi que tenia un mensaje y decía : Preciosa cambio de planes, nos vemos en tu casa a las 6:00 , un beso, Peeta.

Automáticamente una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-¿Quién era?- me dijo una muy sonriente Annie sentada en mi cama.

-Peeta-

-Y que dice-

-Que la cita se cambia para las 6:00-

-¿Y que hora es?- me dice Annie entrecerrando los ojos.

-La una-

- Que te parece si te invito a desayunar y después volvemos aquí y te dejo preciosa.-

-Trato hecho.-

Así que fuimos a un café que esta cerca de casa y desayunamos mientras hablábamos de todo un poco, cuando llegamos a mi casa ya era las 4:00 ya que antes Annie había querido pasar por su casa y al centro comercial, para conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para dejarme especatular,según sus palabras.

Annie de verdad era experta para este tipo de cosas, al final yo tenia una blusa blanca con un lobo azul en medio y llevaba una chaqueta azul con dorado, preciosa, que resaltaba mis ojos grises y uno jeans negros y apretados que resaltaban mi trasero, una pulsera negra con dorado y unos botas negras con tacon grueso y con picos dorados atrás, llevaba el pelo en ondas y un maquillaje perfecto pero no exagerado, si no natural, no parecia la Katniss de siempre, cuando faltaban 5 minutos para las 6:00 sono el timbre y Annie, salio a recibir a Peeta, yo todavia me contamplaba en el espejo muy nerviosa. Cuando por fin decidi bajar, me di cuenta de la expresion asustada que tenia Peeta y la amenzante de Annie, en otra ocasión me habria reido.

-Anda, mamá creo que ya lo asustaste demasiado.- dije divertida, y entonces Peeta reparo en mi y me miro de arriba para abajo connuna mirada intensa lo que hizo que me sonrrojara.

-Wow, Katniss te vez, hermosa- dijo y me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules en los que me podia perder-

-Gracias- dije timidamente

-¿Lista?- dijo regalandome una de esas hermosas sonrisa que el solo sabia dar.

-Lista- respondi y empece a caminar hacia su carro.

-Diviertanse, pero no demasiado!- grito Annie detrás de nosotros, lo que hizo que me pusiera mas roja , basta KATNISS!, me reprendi a mi misma mientras me subia al auto de Peeta, un audi negro muy bonito, Peeta empezo a conducir y yo no sabia a donde nos dirigiamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte.

-Es una sorpresa- y así pasamos los siguientes 40 minutos en un comodo silencio mientras yo contemplaba, su perfecto perfil.

-llegamos- dijo mientras apaga el carro y salia para abrirme la puerta.

Entramos a un edificio hermoso,misterioso y con un diseño como antiguo, lo que mas habia ahí, era lo que más me gustaba.

-Libros- dije muy soprendida mientras le regala la sonrisa mas calida y sincera en modo de un gracias.


	14. AVISO

**Chicos tengo una mala noticia y una buena, **

**La mala: es que me ire dos semanas a GDL con mi abuelo y no tienen internet.**

**La buena: es que aprovechare para escribir y tratare de ir a cibers a actulizar.**

**Asi que cuando regrese mis historias : La apuesta, Imposible,Dulce venganza y proximamente Endless summer(abajo les dejo el summary) estaran casi terminadas.**

**Endeless Summer: Katniss no puede esperar a pasar su verano en el algo. A ella le encanta el esqui acuatico y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, entre ellos los dos chicos sensuales de al lado. Con los hermanos Mellark ella simpre a sido un chico más.**

**Ahora que ella esta cerca de los 16 años, quiere ser vista como una chica, especialemente a los ojos de Cato, el hermano mayor. Pero eso no va a suceder si el hermano menor, Peeta, puede evitarlo.**

**Katniss tiene planeado poner a Cato celoso pasando el tiempo con Peeta. Pero Peeta tiene sus propios planes para Katniss. A medida que el aire se calienta, lo mismo pasa con este triangulo amoroso. ¿Será el verano romantico de Katniss un desastre caliente?.**


	15. chapter 14

**Hey! Ya estoy de vuelta, pero no por mucho el viernes tengo que volver a viajar pero si Dios quiere ya empiezo a actualizar regularmente después del sábado o domingo, en fin Pan quemado y azucarillos para todas!**

**KATNISS POV.**

-Peeta yo.. no se que decir es simplemente perfecto- Estamos en una de las ferias del libro más grandes del país, es como estar en casa de tía Meggie **(corazón de tinta)- **De verdad gracias, Peeta.-

Lo mire a esos hermosos ojos azules y vi cierto brillo en ellos mientras me miraban, quizá yo estaba equivocada, quizá Peeta es un chico bien.

-Sabia que te iba a gustar, te mereces esto y mucho, mucho más preciosa.- entonces me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar entre esos hermosos libros, había desde Cassandra Clare hasta Jane Austen y eso es solo el principio.

Xxxx Hora de la cenaxxxX

-Peeta a donde vamos?- pregunte por que ya habíamos salido de la feria, y nos subíamos al auto mientras Peeta manejaba a quien sabe donde. De la feria Peeta y yo salimos con 1 bolsa enorme repleta , unos los compre yo, otros Peeta, ya que no traía demasiado dinero por que no me dijo a donde iríamos, al principio no quería que gastara nada en mi, pero me dijo que sino dejaba que me los comprara arruinaría su dignidad masculina pero no todos eran míos, la mitad eran de el por que parece que es lector secreto.

-Es una sorpresa, preciosa- me dijo con esa voz que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

-Basta de sorpresas Mellark, ya te hice gastar demasiado-

-Preciosa, ya te lo había dicho te mereces eso y mucho más, además el dinero no me presenta ningún problema. –

-Lo se Peeta, solo que… bueno no estoy acostumbrada a agradar a la gente además de Prim, Gale y Annie y mucho menos a recibir regalos.- me di cuenta de que Peeta se tensó pero no fue hasta analizar mi respuesta que me di cuenta que había metido a Gale y metí la pata hasta el fondo.

-Pues me parece que te puedes ir acostumbrando pero solo si no son regalos del Gale, ese- dijo con cierto deje de celos.

-Peeta…-dije dulcemente y acaricie su mano, lo que hizo que se relajara- Créeme que lo único que me importaría serían tus regalos.

-Es bueno oír eso, preciosa- entrelazo nuestros dedos y me dio un dulce apretón y sonrió satisfecho.

- Y ahora piensas decirme a donde vamos, Mellark- dije haciéndole un pucherito y poniéndole ojos de cordero para ver si lograba hacerle hablar.

-Por más que me tenga que resistir a ese gesto tan tierno, me aferro a mi sorpresa-

Yo resoplé y me desplome en mi asiento. Y el rio animadamente

Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio , Peeta se paró frente a lo que parecía un castillo medieval pero había un letrero que decía ''La mesa redonda'' .

-Es un restaurante dentro del castillo de no se que conde pero creo que es exquisito el ambiente como la compañía y la comida- dijo Peeta como leyendo mi expresión.

-Es la más perfecta, sencilla y más cara cita a la que he ido y sin duda la mejor de todas, gracias, Peeta.- dije sinceramente y le bese la mejilla mientras entrabamos al restaurante

La cena transcurrió entre risas y una platica animada sobre nuestra niñez, al finalizar la cena nos retiramos y Peeta me llevo a casa en su auto, en el camino platicamos de que tipo de música le gusta y que tipo de música me gusta a mi, al parecer también le gusta 30 seconds to mars, ¿podría ser más perfecto? Creo que no. Era tan agradable estar a su lado que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos enfrente de mi casa y que Peeta había apagado el motor.

-Bueno, me divertí mucho, gracias por todo, sin duda tenemos que repetirlo, Mellark.- dije con intención de salir del auto pero me jalo de nuevo hacia el interior.

-Nada de eso, yo te acompaño hasta tu puerta- y salió del auto y se dirigió hacia mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar.

Caminamos hacia la puerta de mi casa y me di cuenta de que las luces las estaban encendidas, lo que quería decir que Prim y mi madre ya estaban en casa.

Así que subí los primeros escalones para llegar a la puerta principal y me di la vuelta para ver a Peeta a la cara.

-Bueno pues buenas noches Peeta y gracias de nuevo- dije acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el.

-Lo siento preciosa, he tratado de resistirme pero ya no puedo más- y estrello su boca sobre la mía con pasión y nos perdimos en una lucha de lenguas mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cuello. Me arrastro hasta que me espalda chocó con la pared al lado de la puerta de mi casa, no me di cuenta de cuanto estuvimos así: nuestra lenguas luchando por el poder, abrazados y con sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y estomago por encima de la ropa y las mías recorriendo su cuello, espalda y enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Hasta que escuche que alguien tosió, Peeta y yo nos separamos inmediatamente con los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas, Peeta no estaba mucho mejor que yo, de hecho tenia hasta el pelo desordenado.

-Buenas noches, chicos- dijo mi pequeña hermana Prim con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Amm, Peeta esta es mi hermanita Primrose y Prim este es mi… amigo Peeta Mellark, solo nos estábamos despidiendo- dije nerviosamente mirando a Peeta y a Prim, Peeta hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando dije que era mi amigo, pero igual solo fue producto de mi imaginación.

-Hola, Primrose mucho gusto-dijo Peeta estrechando la mano que mi hermanita le ofrecía.

-Dime Prim, bueno chicos si no quieren que mi madre los encuentre ''despidiéndose'' seria mejor que Katniss se decidiera a entrar, por que, saben ahora se como despedirme correctamente de mi amigos- dijo antes de romper en una carcajada y yo la veía enojada y con el ceño fruncido. Peeta solo parecía divertido.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Peeta, buenas noches- dije rápidamente y tome a Prim de la mano mientras entraba a la casa arrastrando a una Prim muy risueña y le cerré la puerta en la cara a Peeta, mañana tendré que arreglar eso.


End file.
